<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Battle at The Zora's Domain by Sylveondream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756943">Battle at The Zora's Domain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylveondream/pseuds/Sylveondream'>Sylveondream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel Crossovers [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Battle of Wakanda (Avengers: Infinity War), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired scene from the battle at the domain in age of calamity, Other, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), everyone fights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylveondream/pseuds/Sylveondream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Zora captain stared in horror as he watched the approaching horde outnumber their forces as more arrived at the barrier. </p><p> </p><p>“This will be the end of the domain.” </p><p>Seggin tightened his grip on his spear and growled. “Then it would be the noblest ending in history.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel Crossovers [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Battle at The Zora's Domain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“My king!”  Everyone turned to see a Zora captain rush into the domain, out of breath as he straightened up. The look on the captain’s face filled the king with dread, yet before the Zora could say anything a giant explosion shook the domain causing everyone to nearly fall off their feet as the shock wave verberated through  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Multiple Zora guards plus the princess Zelda's party came rushing inside the throne room, they all stopped before the king and hurriedly explained the situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reports of multiple scouts confirm that there is an army of monsters heading to the domain.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the captain gave his report another shockwave rocketed the throne room, this one much louder and bigger than the last one. It caused bits and pieces of the ceiling to fall as the structure trembled under the weight of the explosion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Impa came forward as soon as the little guardian began to beep erratically. “Sire, there appear to be multiple enemies attacking the barrier” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king frowned, this isn’t good if whatever is attacking the barrier could break in and destroy the defenses he had then his people are in danger. The king of the domain stood and began to walk towards the training rooms, giving out orders as he went. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Evacuate the domain, engage all defenses.” he stopped and turned to the Hylian soldier who straightened under his gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And get this boy a shield.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They all stood at the entrance of the domain, Seggin chanting phrases in Zora language as the army chanted along with him. The Zora army was in the thousands yet it was clear that it was not enough to face off the hordes that were slowly approaching the domain. Luckily with the help of the champions, they should be able to hold off the horde even if their rocky friend was missing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> From where they were they could see an army of lynels attacking the domain, their shock arrows hitting the barrier yet  Vah Ruta’s strength remained true, and not once did it buckle under the strength of so many things attacking it at once. The horde was getting closer and the closer they got the more anxious the soldiers became. Seggin frowned as the horde immediately rushed to the barrier, uncaring about how it was hurting them for they only had one goal in mind. Kill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their screams and screeches reached the Zora who stared in horror at the way the monsters tried to get to them but were killed by the barrier before they could even get close. The barrier stayed strong even as the monsters forced their way to the barrier yet they were also hurting themselves. With how strong the barrier is, the monsters were losing limbs or cutting themselves in half as they tried in vain to reach for their prey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They're killing themselves.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even when one managed to get through the barrier, it fell limp and died to the extent of their injuries. Soon more followed after that first one, a few handfuls had managed to get through the barrier and screeched. Ignoring the pain that they were in and running towards the Zora. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seggin looked at the young Zora captain and looked back at the mess of bodies near the barrier. A few had managed to get through and started running toward the army, with a shout the Zora army got on the defensive. Bringing their shields up, they waited for Seggin’s command and another war cry and the Zora unleashed their bows and arrows on the coming horde. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Impa noticed that the more they attacked these monsters, the horde began to circle the barrier and she instantly noticed the problem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“King Dorephan, if these monsters circle the perimeter and get in behind us there’s nothing between them and the domain.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then we better keep them in front of us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do we do that?”  Seggin looked at the king, searching for an answer. The king only looked at Seggin with a calm expression.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We open the barrier.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at his daughter who straightened under her father’s gaze. “Mipha, on my signal, open the barrier.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mipha looked up at her father as if she was unsure if she heard him correctly. “Requesting confirmation father, you said open the barrier.?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king nodded and stared back at the horde that kept attacking the barrier, he knew what was going to happen if they opened it but it was the only option they had against a strong horde like this. “On my signal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A Zora captain stared in horror as he watched the approaching horde outnumber their forces as more arrived at the barrier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This will be the end of the domain.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seggin tightened his grip on his spear and growled. “Then it would be the noblest ending in history.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link readied himself with the Zora armor and the Zora shield that he was given, the other champions and Zelda did the same. Each one having a different desire to protect what they thought was important, Home, The domain, his comrades, Zelda, and a chance to prove himself.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A yell from the king was enough to silence his men, his soldiers were obedient yes but unlike king rhoam and his Hylian soldiers. He didn’t see just a faceless Zoras who were willing to die for the domain, he saw friends, family, strong brave individuals who had never backed down from a fight. Especially the champions that had come to aid them in this dire situation, the rito, his daughter, the Hylian, and the Gerudo woman. Granted one of them was missing and it unnerved him that the other champions did not know of the Goron’s whereabouts, yet Urbosa’s words of reassurance put his mind at ease somewhat.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes fell on each of the champions, noticing how tense and ready each one looked. Especially King Rhoam’s daughter, Zelda, she reminded him so much of his own daughter despite her not being a Zora nor ever having gotten to see her outside of politics to know her true personality. Though it was clear that her father, the king of Hyrule, did not treat his daughter kindly. A seed of anger for the king planted into his mind yet he ignored it for the situation at hand was much bigger than his own emotions toward the King of Hyrule. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then his eyes fell onto the Hylian champion, who looked ready to fight at a given command. He had heard many stories of this young lad from his daughter and he could honestly say that it pained him to see the boy’s childhood taken away from him by not only his own father but that the king allowed it. He made a mental note later to ask his daughter more about this boy but for now, he needed to focus on the problem that they were facing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Zora soldier's shields were out and ready as the king moved forward, inspecting every man who prepared to die for their home. His eyes narrowed and his body became tense as he looked at each of his men’s determined faces, committing each of them to memory while he felt the guilt try and swallow him whole as he realized that he might be sending these men to their deaths. To never see their loved ones nor to watch their children grow as they age. He pushed his fear aside as he came to a stop in front of his army, taking a deep breath to steady his nerves he peered down at what would soon become the battlefield and a massive grave. His men were counting on him to lead them to victory, he could not show fear here no he refused to back down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he did not hesitate when he shouted out these words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For Zora’s Domain!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran forward, which in turn caused his army to run behind their king, shouting out the phrase that the king had said as they headed straight for the barrier. The Zora army and the champions ran alongside the king and once they were halfway to the barrier, King Dorephan looked at his daughter and shouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without any hesitation, Mipha commanded the divine beast to open the barrier partially, allowing a small opening to be made. Once the monsters realized that there was an opening, they all but rushed into it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both armies were getting close to each other, with King Dorephan taking the lead. Yet Link was able to run ahead and match the king’s speed, nearly outrunning him as they got closer to the coming horde. Both knight and king lunged as they crossed a large river where they met the swarm head-on. Both unrelenting in their attacks as they battled side by side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The battle for the domain had begun. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>